<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 13, 2001 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647601">July 13, 2001</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Reverend Amos Howell appeared and frowned. She glanced from the territorial creature she currently battled to her father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 13, 2001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Superman TAS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Reverend Amos Howell appeared and frowned. She glanced from the territorial creature she currently battled to her father. ''I'm a bit busy,'' she said. Supergirl faced the creature before she used heat vision to contact limbs and a tail. Heard a screech. She flew to the side as soon as it snapped at her.</p>
<p>''Battle Smallville creatures later,'' Amos said.</p>
<p>''I'm busy!''</p>
<p>One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around Supergirl's waist before it pulled her to where he stood.</p>
<p>Supergirl scowled. ''Are you forgetting about the creature attacking your daughter?''</p>
<p>The tentacle released Supergirl and returned to his mouth. ''Is it territorial? Then don't poke the resting bear,'' Amos muttered.<br/>His frown remained. ''Are you forgetting something?'' he asked. Amos watched while Supergirl blinked and tilted her head to the side.<br/>''It's Sunday.''</p>
<p>Supergirl's eyes widened again.</p>
<p>Many minutes later, Kara found herself within a church. She yearned to wear her Supergirl costume again and protect everyone in Smallville from creatures. Kara winced as Amos performed his sermon and figured he was busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>